Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to passive solar lighting and, more specifically, to hybrid solar lighting systems using fiber optics.
Description of the Related Art
Optical fibers already play important roles in many applications including long-distance telecommunication and industrial lasers. They can be advantageously used as a transmission medium for passive solar lighting. Hybrid lighting systems are defined as a combination of passive solar and artificial lighting, thus allowing for illumination during times when sunlight is unavailable. In some instances, hybrid lighting systems are more economical and environmentally friendly compared to traditional artificial lighting systems, thus, there are ongoing efforts to improve hybrid lighting techniques.